


纯属意外 01

by bengmi



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 00:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20162917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bengmi/pseuds/bengmi





	纯属意外 01

“等等，停！”开拍没多久，东西都插进来准备动了，段宜恩却捂着肚子喊不舒服。身上的人不愿扫了兴致，权当他是故意加剧情装可怜，不免幅度加大了些，发狠的在人身体里猛撞。

“小骚货！浪得都出水了，把我夹这么紧，还说不要。”

段宜恩被些微勾人的快感和肚子里的绞痛弄得不上不下，脸都白了，痛苦的皱起眉，原本红润的唇失了血色，“啊啊啊...真的...好疼...你快出去——！”

看他不像是在说谎，男人不甘心的在他身体里又抽插了几个来回，贪恋着他内里的温度与湿度，享受柔软内壁裹住他的肉物最后吸一口的畅快，不太满意的撸动着射到他白嫩的大腿上。

段宜恩在他拔出去的那刻，就捂着肚子蜷缩成一团，身上浮出一层细薄的汗。所有人都被他的情况吓到了，还质问起男人是不是对他做了什么，怎么不按剧本来。

男人很无辜，连带语气也不好，甚至小声骂了他一句小婊子。段宜恩听见了，但腹部火热的翻涌和神经撕扯的疼痛让他无暇去理会这类难听的说辞。

“快快快，找医生过来给他看一下。”

疼过这阵，终于缓过了劲。不厚的毯子掩盖住光裸的躯体，上面零星的几个红痕，还是上次自己和另一个Alpha拍戏时留下的。

都让他轻点了，还吸这么重。害得今早男人盯着他这里看了好久，还故意在同一个位置补了一圈牙印，调笑他怎么就被标记了。

啊！气死他了！他要去找林在范算账！

仪器不全，检查很简单，也很迅速。段宜恩穿好衣服，坐在床上，等身前这位老者下诊断书。

“小伙子，”老医生犹豫的望了眼周围将他们团团包住的一圈人，想来是猜到了他是做什么的，叹了口气，语重心长的说，“你近来还是不要工作了的好，现在都是轻的，万一不小心...”

后面的话，不言而喻。为了保护Omega不受到不必要的伤害，法律规定不允许人流，而且其认定胎儿在受精卵时期，就已经是有生命权的。

所以，在这不可抗拒的框架中，段宜恩不得不把孩子生下来。但在此之前，他得找到孩子另一个爸爸。

导演在一旁已经愣住了。似乎拍了这么多年片，他也第一次碰上被弄怀孕的。

“宜恩！怎么回事啊？！”段宜恩的经纪人凑近了问。

“我也不知道啊...除了工作，我也没有和别人...”段宜恩说着就突然顿住了，扭过头往导演站的方向看了一眼，直直的和人对上视线。

双方都没有说话，但是略微震惊的表情，已经暴露出他们所想的，或许就是导致现在结果的起因。

事情倒回一个多月前。时隔一年，段宜恩再次和林在范搭戏。他挺开心的，毕竟林在范人帅，技术也好，每次都把他弄得很舒服。

嘘——

悄悄的说，更有一次，是他两之间的小秘密。那时候也不是发情期，所以段宜恩比较放任自己去享受，可没想到只被人轻撞几下腔口，就蓦地打开了生殖腔，让人挤了进来，撑开一个令人销魂的小口。

林在范当然不敢真的去插他那里，哪怕被咬得很爽。他不确定的和段宜恩对视，身下的人也不害羞闪躲，只是眼里淌过一丝讶异，不好意思的朝他笑笑，比了个“嘘”的手势，白皙修长的双腿攀上他的腰用力夹了一下。

硬涨的性器又进去几分，火热的一根填满他细小温暖的内里。段宜恩舒爽的哼出声，揽住他脖子的手紧了紧，在他耳边呢喃诱惑，“别告诉他们，我让你插。”

“真的？”林在范有些心动。

他们不允许做到这一步，为了避免某些不必要发生的事情。

“来吧，这种机会可不多。”

他话一出，林在范就真的分分钟摈弃职业道德，在他窄小湿滑的腔道里浅浅摩挲抽插起来。段宜恩也是第一次被侵入那里，爽得整个人都在不住的抖，反应特别大，嘴里“嗯嗯啊啊”娇嗔个不停，把他本来就硬得不行的东西，硬是弄得又涨大了一圈。

“别...别再大了...”

林在范没见过他这副样子，觉得新奇，便又恶劣的稍微用了点力气和速度，段宜恩下面瞬间把他那根肉物团团绞住，痉挛着往里吸。从尾椎泛起的阵阵酥爽，沿着背脊一路往上蹿，在大脑里炸开，弄得他头皮都是麻的。

他不知道该说什么，因为现在的感觉太美妙了。

“啊...嗯...好了...好了...不要再弄了...”段宜恩眼角挂着泪，攀住他的肩，轻晃他手臂，像是要哭了。

身体里那根硬挺的炙热不断地撞击着他的敏感点，引发剧烈的震颤。而硕大的龟头与脉络突挑的柱身频繁的压过他脆弱柔软的内壁，磨出一连串火热与麻痒，害得他水越流越多，夹都夹不住，只能无助的放任那家伙在畅通无阻的小穴里肆意的到处乱撞，把他折腾得支离破碎。

兴许所有的Alpha面对向自己可怜求饶的Omega都有一种变态的成就感，越是停不下来，动作又大又狠，撞出特别大的水声，“羞”得Omega脸红扑扑的，连带身体和硬起的小阴茎也是涨着好看的嫣红色，像是要滴出血。

“啊哈——嘶，你怎么这么棒呢。”林在范搂着他瑟缩不断的身子，抬起他一点腰，快速的抽出来又顶进去，对着一个地方打圈似儿的碾压。

段宜恩哪里受得住这种刺激，抖着大腿根儿，两腿在空中胡乱的蹬了几下，前面毫无征兆的跳动着射得一塌糊涂，而后穴里像有一个关不住的水闸，涌出大量的温热粘液，浇得林在范牙关打颤，性器也漏出些许前液。

他还真想射在他里面。

“没关系，我吃药了...”段宜恩知道他想做什么，也没忘剧本的内容，只是提醒他，“但别太深...”

“好。”林在范往外拔出一大截，微凉的液体打在肠壁，段宜恩“呃”了一声，慢慢被填满。白浊的精液在体内温了几秒钟，随着他退出来的动作，一点点向外流，沾粘在红肿的穴口周边还有床单上。

导演在监视器那边被这场戏惊艳到，以为真是段宜恩演技好，什么表情、声音、动作都比预想的还要娇媚勾人，却不想那人其实是在他们眼皮底下做了如此大胆的事，甚至险些被林在范操得丢了魂。

“真是他的？”

段宜恩点点头，没露出太过悲伤的表情。

“找他去说说吧，在范不是没有责任心的人。”

“说了。”翻过手机摁亮屏幕给他们看，林在范的回复和见面时第一句话如出一辙。

“你不是说你吃药了？！”

又被这么质问一遍，段宜恩多少有些委屈。

“我是吃了啊，但哪里想到药效这么差，你明明也没射太里面，都怪你精子活性太好了...”

“被你这么夸我是不是得高兴点？”

“是啊是啊！不然怎么对得起我！”段宜恩嗔怪的瞪了他一眼。林在范也明白是自己见色起意没管住屌惹出来的事端，哪怕不太想承认就有了孩子，可事实摆在面前，责任还等着他来担。

“行。”他点点头，也不过多的废话，但说出来的决定不知是一时兴起，还是认真思考过的，“那我们结婚吧，总得给孩子一个完整的家。”

段宜恩懵懵的看着他，本以为他还要多想两天，“这...这么快...？”

“怎么，这不是你想要的？”林在范看他态度变这么快，心里的那点小怀疑有点憋不住了，“说真的，孩子是不是我的？”

“都现在了，你还觉得我骗你吗，”段宜恩忍住想抽他的冲动，“我就只让你内射过，而且也是第一次被人进到那里面，不是你的是谁的？！”

这么说还挺在理。

林在范摸摸下巴，也就不纠结这个了，慢悠悠的抓住另一个重点词，“你那里是第一次？”

“怎...怎么！不可以啊！”段宜恩脸有些红。

“可以可以。”林在范立刻附和着他，心里隐隐的觉得自己赚了，还伸手揉了揉人柔软的头发，“竟然是第一次的话，那不管孩子是不是我的，我都得对你负责了，毕竟不是谁都准进到那里的，是吧？”

他说这话时，还颇有点洋洋得意的味道。

段宜恩挥开他的手，甩甩自己被弄乱的头发，“你什么时候有空，我们去趟医院。”

“后天吧。”

“行，到时候我叫你，不会让你当冤大头的。”

“哎哟，没发现你还挺可爱的，”林在范又想揉他的头发，被段宜恩一下躲开，他也不觉得尴尬的收回手，喝点杯中剩余的饮料，“那我等你电话。”

这个事就算是这么定下了。

TBC.  



End file.
